


Thanksgiving

by LunaVitaeSuae



Series: Tumblr stuff [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Racism, Some Swearing, Thanksgiving, holidays are terrible, one censored word, regular shitty family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVitaeSuae/pseuds/LunaVitaeSuae
Summary: I hope you guys had Thanksgivings that weren't terrible, and if you did, I am so sorry. Time to gear up for Christmas and then you get a bit of a break okay? I believe in you. xoxoSamantha





	

Holidays were the worst.

You were currently holed up in your room, hiding from your family. It’s not that you hated your family. It’s just, well, they hated you.

Not that they knew they hated you. They just hated everything you believed in and stood for. And it killed you to remain silent in the midst of their hatred and bigotry, but what could you do?

A knock sounded at your door and your mother poked her head in.

“Time to come out and join society, (Y/N).” 

You snorted. Society. Yeah. All seven million family members that had converged upon your small house for a week. At least you had three days of vacation off from school. You could make it through today and tomorrow. You could do it.

 

“I’m just saying, it’s unnatural.”

“No one is disagreeing with you, grandma. Homos are the worst thing to ever happen to this country.”

“Hopefully Pence will do something to get rid of them.”

Oh shit.

 

“Did you hear that Janet, down the road, had an abortion?”

“Way to damn her eternal soul. Great job, Janet.”

The eyeroll you shot at your grandmother was so deep that you thought you died for a moment.

 

“These damned illegals are always stealing our jobs and putting us hard-working ‘Mericans out of a job. Gimme ‘nother beer, Tammy.”  
Maybe you could get away with stealing a drink. You were starting to question your decision not to leave tonight. 

 

“It’s your goddamned child, Erica. Raise her better and maybe she won’t be out all night with those Spics.”

Your head was starting to pound. And it was barely noon. Maybe they’d exhaust all possible conversation topics by the time the food was actually ready for consumption. Why had you promised your mother that you would stay for the entire holiday?

 

Your phone dinged with a notification. It was a message in your special group chat. Hercules, Lafayette, John, and Alex had sent you a group picture of them doing kissy faces. You smiled softly as you started typing out a reply.

“And what has you looking all sappy, missy?” You looked up to see the entire room was now focused on you. 

Your uncle, who had spoken to you, looked at you expectantly. 

“Uh, just some friends… They were wishing me a happy Thanksgiving and telling me they can’t wait to see me when school starts again.”

“Uh huh, okay. What are you even going to school for?”

“Educa-”

“I mean, you’re gonna just settle down and get married, right?” Your uncle continued like you’d never opened your mouth. “That’s what women are supposed to do.”

You dropped your phone and stared at him, mouth open. You were three years into your degree. You hadn’t heard this before.

“Back in my day…” Your uncle had turned back to the room, arms stretched as he preached his opinions to avid listeners. With the attention off of you again, you slipped out of your seat and ran to the bathroom.

 

(Y/N): SOS

Hercules: What’s up love?

John: WHo am I fighting?

Alex: You okay?

(Y/N): No, I’m literally dying. My family I just can’t deal with them

(Y/N): we haven’t even set the table and we’ve covered abortion, gays, immigrants, and my uncle just told me women shouldn’t be educated.

Alex: Oh that’s it we’re gonna fight

John: need us to come get you?

(Y/N): No, I don’t want to interrupt your plans. I know George and Martha were so excited to see you guys. I just wanted to vent for a minute. 

Hercules: Babe, just let us know, okay? Be safe.

(Y/N): I heart you guys so much.

 

You let yourself out of the bathroom, suitably calmed down. You returned to the living room to hear your mother and aunt calling everyone to eat.

You set your phone down and went to fix yourself a plate. You thanked your mother for cooking and pressed a kiss to her cheek. You took your food and sat down in the living room, squished between two of your cousins. 

You were minding your own business, keeping quiet. Everything was going smoothly, no arguments had erupted yet. The TV was going, playing some football game or other. You were on your second plate of food and still nothing was happening. It was too nice. Grandma Jen hadn’t even gone on her new rant about the DaPL yet.

“So, (Y/N). Dating anyone?” You looked up, eyes wide, as attention was once again drawn to you. 

There we go.

“Uhm…”

“Speak up!”

You nodded slightly and turned back to your food. 

“Who are you seeing? You never told anyone about this!” Your mom was both excited and upset.

“It didn’t seem like that big of a deal. It’s still pretty new. I wanted to make sure it worked out.” You shrugged, still looking down. It was now time to put food into your mouth in the hopes that you wouldn’t have to talk.

“When do we get to meet the lucky guy?” You choked a little bit on your mashed potatoes. In the back of your mind, you were really confused about how you choked on mashed potatoes of all things, but you didn’t dwell on that thought.

“I don’t know?”

“Well, let’s call him right now and get him down here!”

“Mom, no, they have plans already.”

“Well, tell him to cancel. This is important.”

You watched in horror as someone swiped your phone from the table you had left it on and turned on the screen. Your lock screen was a photo of you and your four boyfriends cuddling on the couch in your shared apartment.

“Why don’t you have a picture of your boyfriend? Who are these… people?” Your uncle asked in disdain. His eyes widened in horror. “Why are two of these boys holding hands?”  
You surged to your feet and snatched your phone back.

“If it was any of your business, and it’s not, I’d tell you I’m dating all of them.”

Dead silence.

And then, the saving grace, the doorbell rang. One of your smaller cousins scampered off to get it and escape the building tension in the room.

“You’re dating four men at once?” Your mother stared at you from across the room, her voice a low whisper.

“And we’re dating each other, as well as your beautiful, amazing daughter.”

You turned around in shock and saw your boys standing in the doorway behind your cousin.

“What…?”

Hercules crossed the room to you and grabbed your hands in his, bringing them up to his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles.

“We missed you,” he said, giving you a long assessing look.

“You’re dating a n****r?” Your back stiffened and your grip tightened on Hercules’ hands.

Movement behind Hercules alerted you to the fact that the other three had started moving towards you. You stopped them with a look and they backed down, concern still written across their faces.

“I’m leaving.”

“Excuse me?” Your father’s voice rose above the commotion that had started.

You turned around and faced him. “You heard me. I’m leaving. I can’t be in this family any longer. You lot are the most racist, bigoted group of people I have ever had the misfortune to know.” Your voice trembled as you started but slowly strengthened and rose in volume.

“You won’t get anywhere without us.”

“I’ve gotten this far, and the only thing I regret about my life is how long I let myself deal with your terrible rhetoric. I’ve been quiet far too long. I’m dating a black man, a Spanish man, a Caribbean man, and a French man. Two of which are immigrants. None of us are heterosexual. Tell me how long you think I’ve been suffering, here, with you.”  
You were met with silence.

“That’s what I thought. If you can get it together in a month, maybe I’ll drop by on Christmas. But until you can accept me, stay out of my life. This goes for every single one of you. When you can accept the fact that I am a bisexual feminist, who is not only dating, but in love with four different men, let me know.”

You turned and stormed out of the room, your boys falling into step behind you. You pushed them out the front door with directions to wait for you while you packed a bag.  
When you came out of your room five minutes later, your little sister was standing in front of your door, face pensive.

“Are you leaving?” She asked, voice trembling. You nodded. Her eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around you.

“I’m so sorry. I wish I could go with you.” You set your bag down and wrapped her in your arms. 

“Two more years, and then you’re free,” you murmured into her ear. “You can do it. I believe in you.”

She hugged you even tighter and you stood like that until you heard someone clearing their throat. You looked up to see your mother standing behind your sister.

You let go of your sister and stepped around her. 

“Baby, I’m-”

“Save it,” you said curtly. She held out her hand, trying to placate you, but you turned around back to your sister.

“Call me if you need me, okay?” She nodded weakly and you pressed a kiss to her forehead. You tried to brush past your mother after that, but she caught your hand in a surprisingly strong grip.

You turned towards her and opened your mouth to yell.

“Take this.”

She thrust an envelope into your hand and you looked at her, fighting the curiosity to look at it.

“It’s a bit of cash. And your important original documents. You’ll need it.” Your face softened and you threw your arms around her, squeezing tightly. She patted your back and you stepped back.

Your sister handed you the bag you had dropped and you made your way out of the house and out to your car.

You threw your stuff into the trunk and slid into the driver’s seat. Your head fell forward onto the steering wheel and your shoulders started shaking. You heard the car door open and then you were pulled out and into a pair of arms. You looked up through blurry eyes to see Laf holding you. 

“Alex, you drive her car to the Walmart and we’ll leave it there for now. We don’t want it to get towed. And then we’ll all drive home in our car.”

You ended up in the backseat between Laf and John while Hercules drove. He followed Alex to the Walmart, his eyes continually flickering to you in the rear view mirror. Conversation was still going on, but in a low somber way.

You had lapsed into silence and were staring blanking out the window.

“Do we need to call Wash and let him know we’re not coming?” You had reached the Walmart and Alex had joined everyone else in the one car.

“No!” You spoke up for the first time. “I want to go. I want normal. Happy. Family.”

The guys nodded and Alex called them to let them know that you all were going to be running late.

You fell silent again and just leaned on Laf while John rubbed soothing circles on your back.

You reached the Washington’s and dinner went smoothly. When George and Martha were filled in about the situation, they both gave you big hugs and promised that if they could do anything for you, to let them know.

You relaxed and opened up as the night went on. The glasses of wine that you were given helped as well. When it was time to leave, you were back to the smiling happy girl the guys knew you to usually be.

By the time you got home, you were exhausted. You had dozed off a few times in the car, jolting up at every bump in the road, until John took you under his arm and held you.

They got you and your bags into the house and led you to the bedroom. Walking in the cold night air had woken you up a bit, so you sat on the bed while the guys got themselves ready for bed. When they joined you, Hercules scooted close to you and kissed your forehead before getting behind you and pulling you against his chest. He started braiding your hair for you.

“So… I don’t really want to bring up what happened earlier… But…” John trailed off, looking at Alex, Laf, and Herc nervously. “Did you mean to say that you loved us earlier?”  
Hercules’ hands stopped their braiding and Alex fidgeted with the button down shirt he was folding.

Your eyes widened and your hand came up to cover your mouth. Had you said that? Your mind raced back to earlier and you thought over what you had said to your family.

The room was quiet as the four of them waited for you to answer. 

Your eyes filled up with tears and you nodded,smiling.

“I do. I do love you, all of you.” Alex dropped his shirt and jumped on the bed, throwing his arms around you. Laf and John joined him and Hercules slipped his arms under yours and around you.

The bed turned into one big puppy pile as the four of them decided to show you their love for you in return. 

As you fell asleep, you thought to yourself that maybe, holidays, spent with the right people, weren’t too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys had Thanksgivings that weren't terrible, and if you did, I am so sorry. Time to gear up for Christmas and then you get a bit of a break okay? I believe in you. 
> 
> xoxo  
> Samantha


End file.
